Give Us a Kiss
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: On the day of Thor's coronation, buried feelings are brought to the surface when Loki's teasing takes an unexpected turn. Rated for major smut!
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fic I've posted in a long time, and it's my first-ever Thorki fic, so be gentle...I'm a smol bean. I've been craving Thorki smut, so this fic is the result of three days of writing, re-writing, and panty changes. Our story begins with the deleted "give us a kiss" scene from the first Thor movie...

 **Give Us a Kiss**

Loki stood anxiously in one of the many gilded hallways inside the palace of Asgard, clothed in his full regalia, horned helmet and all. Today was the much-anticipated day when his brother, Thor, would be officially named the heir to the throne of Asgard by their father. Of course Loki was happy for his brother, but he also knew that he was not ready for such a responsibility. He was too reckless, too headstrong: qualities that rarely suited a place upon the throne.

The young prince was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of glass shattering a short distance away and his brother shouting, "Another!" Hearing Thor's footsteps fast approaching, he pushed his fears aside and stepped out from behind the thin tapestry concealing him. Thor stopped in the middle of the hallway that would lead them to the throne room, waiting. Waiting for what? Loki wondered. For another glass of wine? For Loki to tell him that he was making a mistake and should reconsider accepting the throne so soon? Probably not the latter, he thought as he silently joined Thor, also fully clad in armor, save for his helmet.

"Nervous, brother?" he finally asked.

A grin spread across Thor's face as he laughed and said, "Have you _ever_ known me to be nervous?"

"Well, there was that time in Nornheim..."

"That was not nerves, brother, that was the rage of battle,"

"Ah, I see," Loki decided to humor his brother on his big day.

"How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?" Thor asked, clearly not buying it.

"As I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape,"

Thor laughed again. "Yes, some do battle, others just do tricks."

At that moment, a servant arrived, carrying a fresh goblet of wine resting upon a tray and offered it to Thor. When the headstrong prince did not take it right away, Loki decided to show off one of his so-called tricks. With a flick of his hand, he transformed the wine into two black, writhing snakes, which quickly slithered out of the goblet. The servant cried out in shock and dropped the goblet and tray. Both landed on the floor with a clatter.

"Loki!" Thor scolded, "Now that was just a waste of good wine."

"Oh, just a bit of fun. Right, my friend?" Loki grinned and nodded to the servant, who nervously looked between him and the snakes slithering in circles on the floor. Deciding the poor servant had had enough of a scare for the day, he make the snakes disappear with a smooth wave of his hand.

Shaking, the servant quickly gathered up the tray and goblet and left. Just as he disappeared from sight, a guard arrived with Thor's highly polished helmet in hand. He took it and gave the guard a polite, dismissive nod.

"Ooh, nice feathers," said Loki teasingly.

"You don't really want to start this again, do you, cow?" Thor nodded to the horns adorning Loki's own helmet.

"I was being sincere," Loki said with an air of fake indignation.

"You are incapable of sincerity." said Thor.

"Am I?"

"Yes."

Always one who loved proving his older brother wrong, Loki took on a serious tone. "I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend, and sometimes I'm envious...but never doubt that I love you."

Thor seemed to believe him; he smiled and placed a familiar hand at the base of Loki's neck. "Thank you," he said.

Loki grinned. "Now give us a kiss," he said jokingly.

Thor's grin widened for a split second, then slowly faded away and was replaced by a look that Loki could not quite place. His brother held his gaze much longer than usual, as though searching for something, but all the while keeping his hand resting on Loki's neck. Finally, he stepped forward, closing the gap between them, and before Loki knew what was happening, Thor's lips were on his, caressing gently, almost lovingly. The suddenness of Thor's movement caused Loki to freeze, but the feeling of those warm lips pressed against his own, the closeness of their bodies, brought down his walls for a moment. Almost involuntarily, he found himself kissing Thor back. His eyes fluttered shut. His hands were headed for his brother's armor-covered biceps when the reality of what they were doing suddenly hit him like a charging Bilgesnipe.

His eyes snapped open. He fumbled to push away. "Mphf, Thor!" He panted and stepped back, trying to put some sort of distance between them.

Thor knew immediately he had done something wrong. "Loki, I'm – I'm sorry, I didn't mean –" He reached for Loki to calm him down, but his brother took another step away.

"No. No, we can't..." Loki turned and hurried down the hallway, out of sight. He didn't wait for Thor to offer an explanation. He couldn't risk his true feelings coming to the surface. Loki had known for most of his life that his desires lay with men, but the one man he desired the most was his own brother. Even in a liberal Realm like Asgard, where marriage to one's own gender was allowed and even celebrated, lusting after his own brother was still forbidden. He kept this secret closely guarded from everyone for fear of being shunned or even banished from Asgard.

He did not blame Thor for kissing him; it was only a joke, after all. Or was it? _Of course it was, you idiot!_ He cursed himself for even thinking otherwise. No, he blamed himself for almost reacting to the kiss and giving away his secret. His heart pounded and his throat felt tight at the thought of how close he had come. _Oh, gods, what if he finds out?_ Loki shuddered thinking of what Thor could do to him with his bare hands, much less with Mjolnir. But Thor was his brother; he loved him, he would never really hurt him, would he? Loki's mind buzzed with questions and confusion as he rounded a corner and nearly ran into his mother, Frigga.

"Oh, Loki-dear, I've been looking for you. It's time to take our places in the throne room. Are you alright, dear – you seem pale?" Frigga reached up and touched her son's cheek, as though checking him for a fever.

"I'm – I'm fine, just a bit of nerves," Loki quickly lied, hoping it was convincing enough.

It seemed to be because Frigga's smile returned and she said, "Everything will be fine. Come now, or they'll start the ceremony without us." Loki followed her to the throne room, which was filled with hundreds of people and buzzing with conversation. He and his mother took their places on the steps leading up to the throne, where Odin sat in his full armor, wielding his golden scepter in one hand.

Loki took a deep breath to steady himself as Thor entered the room from the opposite end, brandishing his beloved Mjolnir. His brother had obviously forgotten their encounter because he was beaming as he strutted down the aisle leading to the throne, raising Mjolnir above his head triumphantly. How could he forget so easily? Loki thought.

The ceremony went perfectly, and when Thor was officially named the heir to the throne of Asgard, the crowds cheered louder than ever, which seemed to stoke his ego even more. During the reception that followed, Loki tried to keep to himself, but carried on a polite conversation with whomever saw fit to speak with him. His stomach was far too agitated to eat anything, and he knew better than to drink wine on an empty stomach. He gazed at Thor across the room with a mixture of longing, depression, and anger; he longed to feel those lips upon his again, but could not fathom how Thor seemed to have moved on from what happened so soon and to be drinking and exchanging grand battle stories with their friends, while Loki tore himself up inside.

When Loki had remained present at the reception for a respectful amount of time, he politely excused himself to his bed chamber.

The reception carried on well into the night, thanks to a small group of determined revelers, one of whom was Thor. But even mighty warriors must turn in at some point, as his mother had reminded him on numerous occasions. Finally bidding his friends farewell, Thor found his way to his room and changed out of his clunky armor and into something far more comfortable: a red silken robe and loose black pants. Although he had had his fair share to drink that evening, he had not forgotten the events of earlier that day. He knew he had upset Loki, and he was determined to make things right. Having lost track of his brother during the reception, he knew Loki had more than likely turned in early, as he was wont to do when their parties ran longer than expected.

When he didn't find Loki in his room, Thor decided to search the gardens and the library; he knew all of Loki's hiding spots, but he failed to find him in any of those, either. Perhaps his brother had gone for a walk to clear his mind in the night air. If that was the case, there was no telling when he would be back or which of his many routes he had taken. Giving up his search, Thor headed back to his room, but stopped abruptly when he saw a light on under the back door to the kitchen. That was the only place in the palace that he hadn't looked.

Turning the knob and pushing the heavy door slowly open, he found Loki sitting at the table flanked by benches, an open bottle of wine on the table and a half-empty glass in his hand. The room was dimly lit by flickering candles placed in various places around the room. Loki had also changed out of his armor and was wearing a green silken robe and black pants.

"Loki? What are you doing down here at this hour?" asked Thor.

"I couldn't sleep," Loki answered without looking up from his glass.

Thor crossed the room and seated himself a comfortable distance from his brother as he took a long sip of the dark red liquid. For a moment, neither of them said anything. The silence between them was uncharacteristically tense.

"You've seemed distant since our...conversation earlier," Thor began, resting his elbows on the table. "I know I stepped over a line, and I wanted to apologize. I never meant to make you uncomfortable."

"That's not what's bothering me," Loki still avoided eye-contact with his brother.

"Then what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Loki, we're brothers – you can tell me anything." Thor inched a little closer to him.

"Not this." Loki drained over half of the wine from his glass in a single gulp.

Thor creased his brow with worry; what could his little brother be hiding from him that seemed to be causing him so much heartache? He thought back to Loki's reaction to the kiss. How he seemed to enjoy it at first, but pulled away so abruptly. How distressed he had seemed afterward. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Loki...I think I know what's troubling you."

"How could you possibly know?" Loki said dismissively, swirling the remainder of his wine around the inside the glass.

"I know because I've heard you...in your room at night...the sounds you make as you touch yourself, wishing it was someone else...I've heard the name you repeat over and over until you can't stand it any longer..." scooting closer, Thor laid a tentative hand on Loki's forearm, which rested on the table.

At the touch, Loki flinched away and before he knew what was happening, he found himself on his feet, backing a few steps away from the table. "You've heard nothing!" he said, his heart thudding against his ribs.

"Loki, are you – are you afraid of me?" Thor asked, shocked by his brother's sudden retreat.

Loki swallowed the lump forming in his throat and composed himself somewhat, but was prepared to take another step back as Thor slowly rose from the table. "No, of course not. It's not you I'm afraid of. It's – it's me, I'm afraid I'll –" he seemed unable to bring himself to finish his sentence.

"You're afraid you'll give in to you're desires," Thor approached Loki carefully, "because no matter how much you try to ignore them, they always find their way back to you at night?"

Loki's mouth felt suddenly dry. "How do you –"

"Because I know how you feel. When I hear you at night, I press my ear to the wall, straining to hear every sound you make, every gasp of my name, and I can't help but touch myself as well because I wish it was my hands causing you to make those sounds."

Thor was dangerously close to him now, and Loki wanted to step back, but he couldn't. He couldn't speak. He could hardly breathe. His heart raced at Thor's softened voice, every word dripping with lust. He inexplicably calmed a bit when his brother's hand found and caressed the side of his neck. He allowed himself to be pulled in close, a mere sliver of candlelight between their bodies. Thor's eyes searched his own, looking for any sign that he should stop, but there was none. There was something, though...anticipation?

Loki felt his brother's warm breath on his face as he closed the gap between them. Thor's lips brushed against his, and his eyes fluttered shut. This time, he had no intention of running away. He kissed back tentatively, encouraged by Thor's thumb gently stroking his cheek. A warmth that seemed to begin in his groin spread throughout his body as he brought his hands up to rest on Thor's broad shoulders. In the back of his mind, he was so afraid that this was another one of his dreams that he would ultimately wake up from to find his bed empty and his body aching for more.

They soon had to part for air, but remained thoroughly entwined in each other's arms. Thor rested his forehead against Loki's as he drank in every exquisite detail of the smaller man's face, his lips parted slightly to accommodate his accelerated breath, his cheeks flushed with arousal, his eyes still pressed closed.

Thor took the opportunity to catch Loki off-guard, and moved swiftly down to his neck, his lips exploring every inch of the no longer forbidden flesh. Loki gasped and dug his fingers into the silken material of Thor's robe. He whispered his brother's name into his ear, which caused the blond to let out a breathy groan and bite down gently on the pulse point throbbing against his lips.

"Oh, gods..." Loki moaned and suddenly felt his legs go weak, but he forced himself to remain standing, and he did not resist when Thor somewhat clumsily backed him into the table.

Without detaching his lips from Loki's neck, Thor lifted him onto the table and began fumbling with the tie on his brother's robe. It was quite possibly the hardest thing Loki ever had to do to push Thor away, even for a moment, but he had to before things progressed too far.

"Thor, wait," he panted.

"What's wrong?" Thor silently pleaded for Loki not to stop things now. _Please, not now._

"We can't do this here – someone is bound to find us. The guards will be making their rounds about now." Loki spoke in a more hushed tone than before.

Thor nodded and backed away from the table. Loki hopped down and hastily re-tied his robe and smoothed his slightly disheveled hair. "We'll go to your room, it's closer."

As Loki opened the kitchen door a crack and peeped to both ends of the hall to make sure the coast was clear, Thor could scarcely believe that this was actually happening; every dream, every fantasy he had ever had about Loki was about to come true. The two of them tried to maintain as normal a pace as possible as they made their way up stairs and down corridors, passing several guards along the way, offering their usual polite nods.

A wave of relief passed over them when they finally reached the door to Thor's bedroom. The room was bathed in a soft glow from the fireplace, which cast shadows of his finely-carved four-poster bed across the walls, and the stone floor was covered in pools of darkness formed by the furs lying everywhere.

"Now, where were we?" Loki asked, closing the door behind them.

"About here, I think," said Thor as he reached once again for the single tie holding Loki's robe in place.

He dropped the tie unceremoniously to the floor and ran the backs of his fingers upward across Loki's perfectly sculpted abdomen. A shiver ran the length of Loki's spine at the contact. Before he could even utter a plea for more, Thor swooped in and began peppering the newly exposed skin with lingering kisses and the occasional nip. Loki sighed heavily as he rested the back of his head against the door, silently urging Thor to go lower.

As though he could hear his brother's thoughts, Thor lowered himself to his knees. "Mhm, Loki, so hard already?"

Loki looked down and suddenly felt self-conscious. Here he was, aroused and completely at his brother's mercy...or rather, Thor was at _his_ mercy; after all, he was the one on his knees. The thought was oddly satisfying yet thrilling at the same time.

"Touch me," he ordered softly.

Never one to deny his little brother anything, Thor slowly ran a calloused hand across the bulge in Loki's black silken pants, delighting in the moan he elicited. He wondered what other noises he could cause Loki to make if he took it a step further. With both hands on Loki's thighs, he pushed him against the door and began to mouth heatedly at his arousal through his pants.

Loki cursed under his breath and his hips jerked forward involuntarily. The thin layer of fabric between them drove him to the brink of insanity. Bracing one hand against the door, he tangled the other through Thor's golden hair, urging him to continue. But as soon as the heart-pounding sensation started, it suddenly disappeared.

"Thor, what –"

"We've barely gotten started. We can't have you finishing just yet." Thor stood and untied his robe, letting it fall to a crimson pool on the floor.

Loki did the same. His arousal throbbed at the sight of Thor's muscular form silhouetted against the firelight; he was every inch a God of Thunder. He could not suppress a grin when Thor extended his hand and said, "Your Highness." Loki accepted the invitation and was led the short distance to Thor's enormous bed. He crawled onto it and had barely settled onto its plush surface when Thor crawled on top of him and sealed their lips together once more. This time, Loki's hands went straight to Thor's back, nails digging into the soft flesh. He moaned wantonly and writhed under Thor's weight.

As he explored the moist cavern of Loki's mouth with his tongue, Thor reached between their half-naked bodies and found his brother's hardened cock, but this time he slipped past the silken fabric and wrapped his hand firmly around it. Loki broke the kiss suddenly and cried out as Thor stroked him deliberately.

"Brother, please..." he pleaded, arching into his touch.

"Please, what?"

"I need you in – side me!" Loki gasped and squirmed.

His body shuddered when his brother's hand and the weight on top of him left him. Thor deftly pulled Loki's pants off and tossed them to the floor, then reached for one of the drawers in the nightstand next to the bed. Loki did not question the small bottle of amber-colored oil he extracted. Uncorking the bottle with his teeth, Thor poured a generous amount over his fingers and set the bottle aside for the time being.

His heart pounding with both excitement and nervousness, Loki spread his legs apart and watched as Thor reached between them and brushed his slick fingertips against his opening. No one other than himself had ever touched Loki there before; it was...different, exhilarating. He let out a breathy moan when Thor slipped a single finger inside him. He resisted the urge to touch himself as the finger moved in and out slowly, carefully.

"Mhm, you like that?" Thor asked, massaging Loki's inner thigh with his free hand.

"Yes!"

"You've done this to yourself before, haven't you?" Loki nodded. "You would imagine that it was me touching you so intimately, knowing a guard could pass by outside at any moment and hear us."

Loki squeezed his eyes shut and dug his fingers into the mattress as Thor pushed in with a second finger. He thrust his hips downward toward the intrusion just as a soft rumble of thunder echoed from outside.

Thor gritted his teeth, his throbbing erection straining against his pants, aching to be freed and enveloped by the tight, velvety warmth surrounding his fingers. But he steeled himself; he would be damned if he rushed ahead and ruined this perfect moment that both of them had been waiting so long for.

A soft hiss of pain escaped Loki's lips when a third large finger joined the two already inside him. The pain did not last long before it was overtaken by the intense pleasure of Thor gently working him open. By the time Loki gasped, "I'm ready," and Thor withdrew his fingers, the claps of thunder outside were much louder and more frequent.

Loki's initial nervousness returned as Thor finally pulled his own pants off, exposing his thick erection. It had been quite some time since Loki had seen Thor naked, and he had clearly forgotten how _big_ he was. The blond wasted no time in grabbing the bottle of oil once again and pouring a thin stream of it up and down his aching member. Loki bit his lip as Thor briefly stroked himself, the amber liquid seeping between the gaps in his fingers.

Thor then placed his hands behind Loki's knees and pushed his legs up and farther apart. Loki breathed hard in anticipation, as Thor guided himself into position. He felt the head brush his opening then slowly begin to push inside, stretching him much wider than Thor's fingers had. He cried out softly and gripped the sheet next to his head.

"Shh, just relax...breathe." Thor whispered.

Just when Loki thought his body could accept no more, their hips met. He had never felt so filled before in his life; this was far beyond what his slender fingers could accomplish. Pleasure mixed with the burning pain of being penetrated washed over him in wave after agonizing wave.

"Th-Thor!" he gasped, "It hurts..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please, just...give me a moment..." Loki took a shuddering breath and tried to relax himself. He wanted this to happen more than anything in the Nine Realms, but his body rebelled against the intrusion. With the hand not supporting himself, Thor caressed Loki's neck and whispered soothingly to him.

"By the Norns, Loki...you're so beautiful like this...laid bare beneath me...just like in my dreams,"

Loki gasped and turned into Thor's touch; he felt his body beginning to relax. He wrapped his legs around the golden-haired god above him and drew him in closer. "You don't have to dream anymore," he said and pulled him into a smoldering kiss, tangling his fingers through his hair. In between fleeting partings for air, Loki gasped, or rather, _begged_ , Thor to move.  
Neither of them could contain the groans and cries of pleasure that followed. Loki dug his fingers into Thor's huge biceps and threw his head back in ecstasy. He would surely not be able to walk tomorrow, but he didn't care.

"Mhm, that's it, moan for me, Loki...let me hear you...let your king hear you!"  
Loki trembled at his brother's words as he licked the salty sweat from his upper lip. Thor growled and devoured those tantalizing lips. Loki's hands were everywhere, scratching, digging, marking him: his biceps, his shoulders, running through his hair, which was beginning to stick to the nape of his neck.  
Loki panted and moaned obscenely as Thor thrust harder into him. He clenched around him, almost dizzy from the pleasure it caused. "Oh, fuck, Th-Thor...it's so deep..."

"And you take every inch of it so perfectly...my Loki...beautiful Loki..." the way Thor panted his name drove Loki to the brink of madness. He could feel the pleasure mounting in his abdomen. He was close. Too close. He couldn't come yet. Oh, gods, not yet. He begged Thor to slow down. With a low growl, Thor dug his hands into the sheets and forced himself to slow his thrusts to a more gentle pace. He drank in every delicious moan and cry Loki made; the sounds he was causing him to make. The glisten of sweat gradually appeared across Thor's skin with the effort not to completely ravish his brother.

The next time Loki opened his eyes, he almost came at the sight of Thor hovering above him, his golden hair sticking to the sides of his face, his eyes closed, brow furrowed, his jaw clenching. He could tell Thor was close.

"Please...Thor...harder...I want it...inside me..." he panted, reaching between them to stroke his neglected cock.

The storm outside picked up significantly the closer they inched toward their release. Loki was grateful for the ear-splitting claps of thunder, which seemed to come at precisely the right moments to conceal their escalating cries of passion.

"Thor, I'm –" was all he managed to say before he was overtaken. His hand trembled around his member as he came all over his chest and stomach, his muscles squeezing Thor so hard he thought he would faint.

That was enough for Thor. The sight and sounds of Loki coming undone beneath him sent him over the edge. His grip on the sheets tightened until his knuckles were the same shade of white as he emptied himself deep inside his brother's writhing body. The muscular pillars of his arms trembled as the last waves of pleasure ebbed away. They gasped as though they had just run the length of the Bifrost ten times over.

"Oh, gods..." Thor sighed as he carefully pulled out of Loki and let his weary body fall to the side.

For several minutes, neither of them said anything. They were enveloped by the crackling of the fire, the sound of their own ragged breath, and the gentler rumbles of thunder, which brought a much-needed breeze billowing through the open windows.

When Thor could finally draw his breath somewhat normally again, he looked to the side where Loki lay, his lithe body covered in sweat and cum, his legs still parted suggestively. His spent cock lay across one thigh.

"Oh, Loki...I have truly never seen anything as beautiful as you look right now." Thor reached between them and laced their fingers together. A weak smile tugged at the smaller man's lips as he turned and looked at Thor through half-lidded eyes. It took every once of strength he could muster to turn over on his side and drape one leg across Thor's.

His brother wrapped one of his muscled arms protectively around his shoulders and kissed his forehead, lingering for a moment to breathe in Loki's intoxicating scent. Content to remain in this embrace for hours, Loki let his hand come to rest on Thor's still heaving chest.

"I love you, Loki," Thor uttered softly.

"I love you as well...brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I originally intended this story to be a one-shot, but I decided to add one more chapter because I got this idea for a Thorki shower scene and it seemed to fit here so perfectly.

 **Give Us a Kiss, chapter 2**

Thor drifted awake the following morning to a refreshing post-storm aroma wafting through the windows. The room, which had once been filled with the flickering glow of the fire, was now bathed in golden sunlight. With a groan, he stretched and rolled over toward the warm body laying next to him.

Loki lay on his stomach with his arms folded underneath the pillow that his head rested upon. He was still asleep, a look of utter contentment on his face. His gently curving body was covered from his waist to his knees by the same thin sheet also covering Thor. For several minutes, Thor just lay there, studying every detail of his brother's face, watching the slow rise and fall of his back. He thought of how that body had writhed beneath him the night before, the feeling of Loki squeezing around his cock as he was penetrated for the first time, and Thor felt his own body flood with arousal.

"Mhm, I see we have company this morning," Loki's voice suddenly brought him back to reality.

With a small jolt, Thor glanced at Loki's face and saw that he was staring at the tent formed by his erection. "I was just thinking about last night," he said, inching closer to him.

"I was, too...thinking how sore I am,"

"Aw...my poor Loki," Thor said and slowly let one hand roam down Loki's back, slipping it under the sheet. "I guess that means you don't want to entertain our _company_?"

Loki grinned. "I didn't say that." He propped himself on his elbows and kissed Thor sluggishly, not fully awake yet. His brother sighed and squeezed the soft mound of flesh underneath his hand. He immediately started running his tongue across the seam of Loki's lips. When he failed to part them, clearly enjoying tantalizing him, Thor slipped one of his fingers between Loki's hips and teased his slightly loose opening. At the contact, Loki gasped and Thor's tongue darted into his mouth.

Locked in a clash of tongues and teeth, Loki seized the opportunity and threw one leg across Thor's hips and rolled him onto his back so he was straddling him. The sheet was now the only thing separating them. Loki felt his brother's hardened cock pressing against him, but rather than ripping the sheet aside and giving Thor exactly what he wanted, Loki decided the have a bit of fun with him.

He pulled back from their impassioned kiss and simply hovered there for a moment, grinning at how flustered Thor was, gasping and squirming for friction.

"Loki, what – is something wrong?" he panted.

"You know, I think I've changed my mind. I think I'd rather have a shower," Loki leaned up into a sitting position.

Thor's face fell a bit and he squeezed Loki's thighs. "Can't it wait?" he asked almost pitifully.

"Why – so you can get me all dirty again? I don't think so...but I could use some company in the shower." Loki flicked his eyebrows suggestively.

Thor's expression immediately changed from one of pleading to a look of carnal desire. In one fluid motion, Loki crawled off him, slid off the bed, and headed toward the bathroom door. Thor fumbled with the sheets, nearly tripping over them at the sight of Loki walking naked across his bedroom. Loki entered the bathroom and began adjusting the water temperature in the large shower. He tested it a final time with his hand before stepping under the flow. Sighing heavily, he tilted his head back and let the soothing water flow through his hair, seeping into every crevasse of his body. He wiped the water from his eyes and turned to find Thor still standing outside the shower, staring at him with his mouth slightly agape.

"Well, are you going to join me or just stand there?" Loki asked impatiently.

Gathering his thoughts, Thor stepped into the shower and reached for the soap. "Loki, you're filthy," he teased.

"It's your fault. Now clean up your mess," Loki ordered in a low, erotic tone that made Thor weak in the knees.

Thor worked up a generous lather with the soap and, starting at Loki's shoulders, began massaging his abused muscles. His cock twitched at the sight of the suds gliding down his brother's chest and stomach before finally reaching his slowly swelling member.

Loki swept his hungry gaze up and down Thor's sculpted body as his large, calloused hands worked their way up and down his own, exploring firmly yet gently. Thor captured his lips in a deep kiss just as he wrapped one soap-slicked hand around his cock. Loki's hands went immediately to his brother's drenched hair and thrust into his touch. Aching for friction, Thor wrapped the same hand around both their cocks and stroked them together. He backed Loki against the cool stone wall and groaned as their tongues battled for dominance.

Suddenly Loki yanked his head back by his hair, his jaw rigid and fire in his eyes. "It's my turn," he hissed before pushing Thor against the opposite wall. The taller man hardly had time to process the change of pace when Loki's lips were on his nipples, gently biting and then soothing the hardened flesh with his tongue. Thor cursed under his breath. He was more than willing to let Loki have his way with him.

The raven-haired god painstakingly slowly worked his way down Thor's body, relishing the way his firm muscles tensed under his lips. When he settled on his knees, he found himself eye-level with his brother's huge member arching out from his body. Glancing up at Thor, he saw him staring at him, his chest heaving with anticipation. Loki swallowed and wrapped his hand around the base of Thor's cock. He pushed the head into his mouth and sucked experimentally before taking in more.

"Oh, gods, Loki...that's perfect," Thor groaned and placed an encouraging hand on the back of Loki's head.

Loki relaxed his throat, surprising even himself by how much of Thor he was able to take. When he could take no more, he hollowed his cheeks and began slowly bobbing his head. Thor hissed and tightened his grip on Loki's wet hair. His hips seemed to move of their own accord, gently thrusting into his brother's willing mouth. Loki choked a little and tears formed at the corners of his eyes, but it was nothing he couldn't handle; in fact, he loved it. His cock, now fully hard, throbbed at the feeling of Thor's sliding across his tongue, bumping the back of his throat with every thrust.

Loki slid his hands up and down Thor's straining thighs, occasionally venturing to the V-shape formed by his hips. This turned out to be quite a sensitive spot; every time Loki brushed his fingertips across those etched lines, Thor's hips shuddered and he tugged harder on Loki's hair. Surprised by how much he enjoyed the hair-pulling, Loki moaned around his brother's cock and was met by a particularly hard thrust.

Groaning in both pleasure and immense effort, Thor pulled Loki off him, hovering dangerously close to release. "Loki..." he panted "I need you."

Loki gulped and rose to his feet. "Then take me." he said, his voice hoarse from having Thor's cock down his throat. Without another word, Thor grabbed Loki by the shoulders and switched their positions, spinning him around so he was pressed against the wall. He grabbed the soap again and worked up another slick lather before knocking Loki's legs apart with his knee. A soft cry caught in Loki's throat when Thor shoved two fingers inside him, scissoring them roughly. He clenched his fists and thrust back to bring them in deeper, and forward to rub his cock against the cool shower wall. When he loosened up a bit, Thor pushed another finger into him.

"You like it rough like this, don't you, brother?" he moaned into his ear.

"Ngh, yes! Harder! Please!" Loki pleaded.

Thor did not disappoint; not only did he thrust harder with his fingers, he also curled them forward and hit something inside Loki that caused the smaller man to cry out in ecstasy. When Thor finally deemed Loki loosened up enough, he withdrew his fingers and slicked himself with the soap. Placing one hand on Loki's shoulder, he let the tip of his cock linger against his opening for a second before plunging into him.

Loki let out a loud groan and dug his fingernails into this palms as Thor began to fuck him relentlessly. Just like the night before, the pain and pleasure mixed perfectly, almost intoxicating. Thor gripped his shoulder and hip hard enough to leave bruises. It did not take long for them both to feel their orgasm fast approaching.

"Oh, gods, Thor...I'm close!" Loki whimpered.

Thor snaked the hand that had been on his shoulder up to his clenching fist and laced their fingers together. "Come with me."

Loki was teetering on the edge. He was almost there. He was so close, he could taste it. Then Thor hit that same spot as before and sent him spiraling into release. He screamed loud enough that anyone in the hallway or even on the floor above could have heard him, but he could not have cared less. He clenched hard around Thor and emptied himself all over the shower wall. Thor immediately joined him, letting out a roar equally as loud.

The breathtaking sensations gripped them tight and then fleeted away far too soon, leaving them weak and trembling under the cascading shower. Keeping their fingers laced and their hips locked together, Thor eased them to the floor when Loki sagged against him. He wrapped his free arm around Loki's chest and kissed the side of his head before resting his chin on his shoulder. By now the water flowing over them was cooling off, which felt like Valhalla against their overheated skin.

They had no idea how long the two of them knelt there in a tangle of wet limbs before the pressure of their knees on the stone floor became extremely uncomfortable. Thor shifted and pulled out of Loki as gently as he could, but Loki still hissed and tensed his shoulders.

"Sorry," Thor whispered.

"It's alright. I'm just glad I don't have any horseback riding to do in the foreseeable future."

Thor chuckled as they shakily rose to their feet. "Do you think anyone heard us?"

"Probably. I just hope it wasn't Mother or Father. The guards probably won't say anything, and the maids are more discreet than we give them credit for."

"Right now, I don't care if the whole kingdom heard us. I want to shout it from the mountaintops that I love you."

Loki smiled but said, "Why don't we worry about how to tell Mother and Father first?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I received a request from one of my readers to add more, so here it is. But this is it. THIS REALLY IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! I hope you enjoy it!

Immediately after Thor and Loki got out of the shower, there was a knock at Thor's bedroom door. The two of them exchanged looks, wondering who it could be so early in the morning. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Thor went to answer it, while Loki hid behind the bathroom door. He trained his ears on the conversation between Thor and whoever was at the door, hoping it was neither Odin nor Frigga. He didn't recognize the voice; it must be one of the guards.

"You can come out now," said Thor after the guard left.

"Who was it?"

"A message from Father. He wishes to see me in the conference room in half an hour."

"What do you suppose that's about?"

"He didn't say. Probably some sort of training for when I assume the throne."

Loki suddenly remembered the ceremony yesterday; gods, that seemed so long ago now. Returning to the bathroom, he began drying himself off with one of Thor's enormous, fluffy towels. When he straightened from drying his legs, his back collided with something solid, and two muscled arms wrapped around him.

"What do you plan to do with your time today?" Thor asked, nuzzling his neck.

"Probably catch up on some reading. And rest...I _am_ rather sore," Loki answered.

"Again, I apologize." Thor kissed his shoulder and hugged him tighter to his chest for a moment.

When Thor released him, Loki went back into the bedroom, picked his clothes up off the floor and redressed.

"Don't say you're leaving already?" Thor asked from the bathroom doorway.

"You have to get ready for your meeting with Father, and I fear I'll be a distraction if I stay, you sex-hungry beast."

Thor grinned. Loki turned and left, leaving his brother to his own devices. He sprinted back to his own room just around the corner, where he changed into a pair of black leather pants and a dark green tunic. Selecting a book from the many lining his shelves, he stepped out onto the balcony, taking a moment to inhale the morning air perfumed by flowers from the gardens below. He took a seat in the cushioned lounge chair and began to read.

Loki didn't know how long he had been reading – it had to have been a couple of hours – when there was a knock at his door. Placing a marker in his book, he went to answer it. It was Thor, looking rather grim. Loki's first thought was that Odin had somehow found out about them.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Father's sending me to Vanaheim," Thor said.

"Why?"

"The Frost Giants are making some fool's attempt to invade, and Father is sending reinforcements to help fight them off. He's requested that I lead them."

"Oh. When do we leave?"

"I have to leave within the hour, but he's ordered you to stay here."

Loki wrinkled his brow slightly. "But I can help – I'm just as good a fighter as you. We could have it done in half the time if both of us went."

"I know, I argued that, too, but he wouldn't hear of it." Thor said, shaking his head.

Loki knew Thor was the most capable warrior in all of Asgard, but he still worried, especially now since he wouldn't be by his side. Thor had a tendency to not watch his own back in the middle of a fight; that job had always fallen to Loki. Who would be there to watch it for him now?

"How long will you be gone?"

"Father estimates no more than a week. It'll probably be less once I get there to send those creatures to Hel where they belong. I hear it's nice and hot there."

Loki tried to smile, to pretend that he wasn't scared, but that attitude was exactly why he was scared in the first place.

Thor lowered his voice and said, "Don't worry, my love. I promise I'll come back to you in one piece." He made sure there was no one in the hall before he pulled Loki close and kissed him.

Loki joined Odin and Frigga on the Bifrost to see Thor and the soldiers off. By now, Thor was in his gleaming armor with Mjolnir in one hand, confident as ever. Thunder cracked overhead as they left in the Bifrost's powerful, glittering beam.

The next five days seemed to stretch on forever. On top of fulfilling his day-to-day royal duties and taking more advanced magic lessons with Firgga, Loki had to keep his true emotions carefully concealed, to pretend that he wasn't worried sick about Thor. He found it hard to concentrate on the spells his mother was teaching him, on whatever book he was attempting to read, even on maintaining the illusion of being interested in his parents' dinner conversations. He didn't dare go to Heimdal more than once or twice to ask if he could see how Thor was fairing, for fear of arousing suspicion.

Then finally, late in the afternoon on the fifth day, when Loki was reading on his balcony, dressed in only his robe, as he had not planned to leave his room again that evening, he heard it. The sound of the Bifrost revving up and the powerful blast that followed. They were home.

He completely forgot to put a marker in his book before slamming it shut and stepping over to the very edge of his balcony, where he could just make out the end of the Bifrost around the side of the palace. He saw a large group of Asgardian soldiers making their way down the bridge, some of them limping and leaning on their companions for support, or holding various places on their torsos in pain, but they all appeared to be accounted for. Except for...where was Thor? Loki began to panic as he searched the group for his brother; surely his armor should stand out from the others even at this distance.

"No, no, no..." he muttered, feeling the panic rising, but then he spotted him, there toward the back of the group. Thor did not appear to be limping like so many of the others, but he held his left arm close to his chest. As they drew closer, Loki noticed he seemed to be moving stiffly, as through any jolt to his arm or shoulder might cause him great pain.

Turning, Loki hurriedly made his way down several corridors and flights of stairs to the main gate of the palace, but by the time he got there, most of the group was gone. He knew the wounded would be on their way to the healers, and the captains would be delivering their reports to Odin. He couldn't find Thor anywhere. He did, however spot Fandral speaking with Frigga near the gate.

"Loki, there you are! I suppose you've been keeping all of Asgard entertained in our absence?" said Fandral.

"As much as I can manage on my own," Loki answered. "Where's Thor? Is he alright?"

"I was just telling your mother, he sustained a shoulder injury, but other than that, he's fine. Hogan is helping him to his room. I suspect the healers should have him patched up in no time."

Loki felt himself slightly comforted; at least Thor was not seriously injured. He didn't want to get in the healers' way, so he waited around for a while longer to give them time to tend to him. Frigga informed him that a feast was planned for the returning soldiers, but he had little interest.

He politely excused himself from the crowd as they began filing into the dining hall and went straight to Thor's room. He knocked softly on the door. From inside, he heard Thor say, "Come in".

Loki opened the door with a barely audible creak. There lay Thor on the bed, slightly propped up on pillows, his shirt removed and bandages encircling his left shoulder. A glorious fire burned away in the fireplace, wrapping the entire room in warmth.

"Well, the mighty warrior returns," Loki said, closing the door behind him.

"A little worse for wear," said Thor as Loki crossed the room. "One of those vile creatures touched me and caused some pretty serious frostbite. The healers wrapped it in warm compresses. They say it will be fine, but I'm under orders to take it easy for a while." He slipped his hand into Loki's as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I was hoping to show you just how much I missed you tonight, but I'm afraid it'll have to wait."

A mischievous smile flashed across Loki's face and he cocked his head to the side. "Not necessarily."

"Oh? What did you have in mind?"

Loki stood and undid the tie on his robe, pulling it from his shoulders with just his fingertips, and let the silken material flutter to the floor. He was completely naked. Thor felt himself swell under the blanket at the sight of him. Six-foot-two of lean, sculpted muscle and creamy skin just waiting to be marked up by his lips, teeth, and nails.

Loki pulled Thor's blanket aside and climbed onto the bed, straddling his lap. He flattened his palms against Thor's firm abdomen and slid them up along his chest, over to his biceps, carefully avoiding his injured shoulder. In the process, he leaned in close and hovered there for a tantalizing moment before finally pressing his lips against Thor's. It was their first such contact in almost a week. They took their time, savored it. Thor let his hands wander across Loki's back while Loki gently rocked their hips together. A moan rose from deep in Thor's chest and he pulled Loki tighter against him. Loki in turn toyed with Thor's golden hair, felt the scruff on his cheek.

"I missed you," Loki whispered between gasps when they finally parted.

Thor reached up and held the back of his neck. "I need you."

"Need me to what?" Loki grinned.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No need. I think I know what you want." Loki went straight for Thor's neck, kissing, biting, sucking the bronzed skin. He worked his way gradually lower to his heaving chest, where he thoroughly teased each nipple. He delighted in the way Thor squirmed under his touch and ran his fingers through his hair, urging him to go lower. He deliberately traced every line of Thor's abdomen with tongue and teeth, feeling him growing harder beneath him with every passing moment.

Thor was fisting the sheet with anticipation when Loki reached the V-shape that ended just below the waistline of his pants. Loki stroked him through the material with only the lightest pressure, sending a jolt of pleasure straight up Thor's spine. Thor squeezed his eyes shut and arched his neck into the pillow as he felt his pants being tugged off. That warm, wonderful mouth would be enveloping him any second now.

But it never did. He opened his eyes in confusion and saw Loki extracting a vial of oil from the drawer of the bedside table. "Do you want to do it or would you like to watch?"

Thor ached at the thought of watching Loki prepare himself. "Watch," he said. "Turn around so I can see."

With a flick of his eyebrows, Loki re-seated himself with his back to Thor and uncorked the vial, pouring the glistening liquid over his fingers. Reaching back, he generously spread the oil around his opening, then slipped one finger inside. He gasped softly and felt Thor kneading his backside, spreading him open to get a better view.

"You like watching me do this, you filthy beast?" he asked, adding a second finger.

Thor groaned and gripped Loki's hips tighter as he watched the slender fingers moving in and out, scissoring, carefully working him open. He gritted his teeth listening to Loki moaning. He felt him thrusting his hips slightly; he knew Loki had to be hard by now, searching for any form of friction when there was none to be had. Reaching around him, he gripped Loki's erection and stroked him, causing him to cry out softly. At the same time, Thor reached between Loki's legs and covered his hand with his own, pushing his fingers deeper inside him. Loki's legs shuddered and almost gave out beneath him when he felt Thor ease one of his fingers into him alongside the two already there.

"Thor! Oh, fuck!" he gasped.

"I think you're ready for the real thing, don't you?" Thor said with a rough thrust of their hands.

"Absolutely."

Thor's hands were nearly shaking as he slicked himself with some of the oil. Loki turned around and wasted no time positioning himself over Thor's thick, glistening cock. Thor held himself steady and guided Loki down slowly with a hand on his thigh. Loki let his head fall back and he gasped at the sensation of Thor stretching him, almost painfully, but the pleasure far exceeded the pain.

Loki's hips finally came to rest against Thor's. "You're bigger than I remember," he breathed as he paused to adjust.

Thor smiled and massaged his thighs. "Relax. Breathe. Just like the first time."

Loki inhaled deeply, silently willing his body to accept the intrusion. A moment or two later, he began slowly rocking his hips. Thor dug his nails into his thighs and thrust upward; Loki's tight warmth surrounding him was intoxicating. They fell into a steady, quickening pace, their bodies in perfect sync. Thor tried not to move his injured shoulder, but it was impossible to keep still. As hot as his body was getting, it had to be doing the frostbite some good, though.

"Oh, yes, Loki! Keep going! Just like that!" he groaned.

"Whatever the future king desires," said Loki in a deeper tone that drove Thor to the brink of collapse.

Loki cried out over and over again as Thor repeatedly brushed that one spot inside him. He was so close. His leg muscles strained with the effort to keep going at this pace. Just a little longer. Oh, gods, he was so close. It didn't occur to him that he had forgotten to lock the bedroom door, until –

"Thor-darling, I brought you some soup. I thought it might –" There in the doorway stood Frigga with a large bowl in her hands.

Thor and Loki froze, their three sets of eyes locked, and the bowl fell from Frigga's hands all in the span of a second. The bowl miraculously did not break, but soup splattered all over the floor. For several seconds, no one moved. No one dared to breathe. Neither Thor nor Loki had ever seen such a look of shock on their mother's face before.

"I just – I, um – I have to – excuse me –" Frigga stuttered and abruptly turned and left.

Even if they wanted to, there was no reclaiming the moment after that; Thor and Loki were found out. They were exposed in every sense of the word. Their hearts racing for an altogether different reason, they disentangled themselves from each other and began to get dressed. Loki retied his robe and borrowed a pair of pants from Thor.

"Oh, gods, what are they going to do? Wh-what if they banish us? Or worse?" Loki was practically shaking. He couldn't seem to catch his breath. His throat felt so tight.

Thor grabbed him gently by his shoulders. "I'm scared, too. But they're our parents – surely they won't do anything that harsh."

They were in the middle of cleaning up the spilled soup when there was a rather loud knock at the door. Thor swallowed the nervous lump forming in his throat and answered it; it was a guard who said, "Your parents wish to see the two of you in their quarters." The guard escorted them to their parents' door, which made them feel uneasy in and of itself, as though they were being lead to a sentencing.

Frigga answered the door and lead them down a wide hallway to the living room, where Odin was waiting.

"Please, sit." Odin motioned to the couch facing two chairs and the fireplace.

Thor and Loki took the couch, and Odin and Frigga sat in the two chairs facing them. For a moment, no one said anything. Odin stared at the floor with a solemn expression that not even Loki could read. Frigga clasped her hands nervously and glanced at her husband before saying, "We have something to talk to you boys about."

Thor and Loki exchanged side glances, preparing for whatever was to come. They wanted to reach between them and hold hands, but thought better of it, considering the circumstances.

"First of all, we want you to know that you are not in any serious trouble and that we love the two of you very much," Frigga began.

"But...?" Thor asked.

Frigga looked to Odin, who still stared at the floor. "Tell him," she urged. It was only a brief, fleeting glance, but Loki was certain he saw her look at him.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"Years ago, when we were at war with the Frost Giants, the casket wasn't the only thing I took from Jotunheim. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son." Odin finally looked up and stared directly at Loki. "That baby was you."

Loki's heart seemed to skip a beat.

"What?" He looked back and forth between Odin and Frigga. "Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood – why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child," said Odin.

"No, you took me for a purpose. What was it?"

Odin remained maddeningly silent.

"TELL ME!" Loki cried and suddenly sprang to his feet. His heart was pounding in his ears. His mouth felt suddenly parched; his entire world was crumbling around him. He could hear Thor's words echoing in his head: _"vile creatures", "monsters", "send them to Hel where they belong"_. He was one of those creatures! One of those monsters!

Finally Odin answered, "I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace through you. But those plans no longer matter."

Loki's eyes burned with tears. "So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?"

"No, Loki, you are our son and we love you no matter what," said Frigga.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning – why didn't you?" Loki's voice broke with the effort to keep from completely breaking down.

"We kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different," Frigga answered.

"What – because I'm the monster who parents tell their children about at night?" Loki could scarcely breathe; he didn't try to stop the tears from sliding down his cheeks.

Frigga stood up and started toward him, but his feet seemed to move on their own. He turned and sprinted from the room, throwing open the door, tearing down the hall; he didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to be alone. It all made sense now, why Odin had favored Thor all those years, why he had kept him from going to Vanaheim with him; if one of the Frost Giants had touched him, Odin's whole charade would have crumbled. But what pained him even more was the fact that Frigga, the one person who had taken an interest in him as a child, the one who actually loved him as her own while Thor received all of Odin's attention, wasn't even his mother. _Frigga wasn't his mother._

Loki ran and ran, taking any random turn until he found himself in the gardens. The night air was still. Calm, quiet. He remembered coming here as a child to hide when the other children made fun of him for being smaller and, in their eyes, weaker than them; being teased for his magic, for preferring the company of books over reenacting famous battles with their toy weapons.

He picked his way, bleary-eyed, through the shrubs to his old hiding spot: a secluded arbor of ivy near Frigga's fragrant rose bushes. There, he finally collapsed and cried freely, where no one could hear him. He leaned against the inside of the arbor and pulled his knees up to his chest.

How could Thor possibly love him now? Odin knew his true identity this entire time and still spoke of Frost Giants as sub-human creatures that needed to be eradicated. Loki knew that, in time, he could forgive Frigga for keeping the truth from him, but not Odin. Never Odin. Odin was dead to him.

"Loki?"

He wiped his eyes and looked up to see Thor peeping under the edge of the ivy.

"Go away! I know it's over – you don't have to tell me!"

"What are you talking about?" Thor asked, bending to step under the arbor. He sat down beside Loki.

"Isn't it obvious? I know how you really feel about Frost Giants. I've heard you and Father talk about them all our lives."

"Loki, you're not anything like them and you know it. And whatever I have done to wrong you, I am truly sorry. If I had known, I never would have – Can you ever forgive me?"

Loki sniffed and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. "You mean...you still love me? How could you possibly? I – I'm a –"

"Don't you dare call yourself a monster again. You're not. You're my brother and I love you more than anything in the Nine Realms." Thor shifted so he was kneeling in front of Loki, and used the sleeve of his tunic to dry his tear-stained cheeks. "I love you," he repeated. "Now give us a kiss."

Through his few stray tears, Loki couldn't help but smile; it was those five words that had lead them down this path to begin with. He pulled his knees down from his chest and let Thor coax him forward so that he was almost straddling him again. They kissed slowly, passionately. Thor swiped a tear from Loki's cheek with his thumb.

Somehow Loki knew that they would be alright, that they would get past this. Whatever the Norns decided to throw at them, they would face it together, as lovers, and as brothers.


End file.
